


In the Light

by anonfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: Clexa on a boat surrounded by paper lanterns. (Scene from Tangled)





	

The first stars came to life in the sky as Clarke looked down into the clear water beneath them. Lexa rowed deeper into the lake that was just outside of Polis. She wouldn't tell Clarke why they had travelled to the lake, just that it was something she wanted to share with her. 

Clarke reached down and let her fingertips dance on the cool surface of the water; simple things like this still amazed her.

The sky was getting darker by the second as Lexa guided them to the center of the large lake. 

"When will you tell me why we're here?" Clarke asked for what felt like the millionth time. Lexa smiled at her as she pulled the oars into the small boat and looked up into the sky that was now dotted with white hot stars. 

"You'll know." Lexa responded and moved over to sit near Clarke. "It's something special our people do once a year." 

Clarke had only been in Polis for a few months and was still learning about the culture. She knew they had many ceremonies and celebrations to mark different events that helped keep their people alive. She had seen Ascension Day. Lexa stood before her students and spoke about the Commander's that came before her. She spoke of what would happen when she was gone and one of the nightbloods would take her place. Clarke couldn't help but smile at the memory of sitting in candlelight with Lexa and making a joke about how often she mentioned her death. But than Clarke thought about Lexa's life and how death had always and would always be looming over her. But not right now, not in the moments they were able to just be together and not think about wars or death. They were just able to be what they truly were, two girls in love with each other.

The sky was nearly completely dark and Clarke saw Lexa crane her neck to try and see above the tree line toward the city they had just left. Clarke turned and let out a small gasp as she watched hundreds of lights float above the trees. 

"What is that?" Clarke asked, wondering if the city could be under attack. 

"Those are the paper lanterns our people light to remember those we lost when we lost the first world. So many souls were lost and humanity was nearly broken. This is how we show them honor every year. We light up the sky with fire to prove that humanity and hope will always win." Lexa explained, her eyes glued on the lanterns as more appeared in the dark sky. 

"It's beautiful." Clarke's blue eyes grew wider as she tried to take in the wall of light that was now rising above Polis. 

"This is where I choose to watch. I am able to find peace in the silence and see the care of the people I serve." Lexa finally looked down at Clarke. "I have never shared this with anyone." 

Clarke felt a jolt of emotion hit her in the chest. Lexa trusted her enough to show her places and feelings that she never revealed to anyone else. "I just wish we had lanterns to join the others." Clarke confessed. 

"I always bring my lantern with me so I may bring honor to the Commander's who served and the lives they saved. I brought you one so that you may light one for your people too. I know you lost many, not just on the mountain." Lexa's voice broke and Clarke knew that she was thinking about the mountain. But Clarke's mind went to her father's face as the door to the airlock closed. She closed her eyes and tried to remember every detail of his face. But it was becoming harder now to see his clear eyes or even hear the sound of his voice. 

"Clarke?" Lexa sounded concerned and Clarke opened her eyes to see that Lexa was holding two thin pieces of parchment in her hands. "Are you okay?" 

Clarke nodded, "I want to light one for my father." Another face flashed across her memory. "For Anya too." Clarke watched as Lexa's face softened at the mention of her mentor's name. "She helped me escape the mountain so I could be here with you now." 

Both women could feel the emotions surrounding them like the water in the lake as it slowly pushed the boat back and forth. 

Lexa carefully showed Clarke how to open and light the lantern before putting out her fire in the lake. When both lanterns had been lit Lexa and Clarke took turns slowly standing and releasing their lanterns into the sky. Clarke felt the rough paper on her fingers as it tugged against her grip, the hot air inside pulling it toward the sky. "I love you dad." Clarke whispered as a warm tear slid down her cheek. She released the lantern and watched it rise into the sky to join the others already floating high above them. 

Lexa stood and Clarke heard her whispering names to herself. Clarke heard names of people she knew, Gustus, Anya, and Lincoln. She also heard names she didn't know but the pain in Lexa's voice never wavered. It hurt Clarke to know Lexa had lost so many. When she released her lantern Clarke heard Lexa whisper a soft goodbye and felt another tear form in the corner of her eye. 

Lexa sat back down on the boat and Clarke reached over to take her hand. They had both lost so much and through it all still had to remain strong for themselves and the people who looked to them to lead. Neither were old enough to hold the pain they had in their hearts. But Clarke knew that had to be the reason she had survived all the times she thought she should have died. She survived because Lexa needed her just like she knew she needed Lexa. 

Clarke had fallen from space and landed right where her soul needed her to be. Lexa had fought and killed to find herself sitting on a wooden throne when Clarke walked into her tent to try and form an alliance. They were never met to find each other. Clarke had been sentenced to death on the Ark. It didn't matter, none of it mattered now because despite what they had been through they had found their forever and their reason. Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes and the familiar peace she had felt so many times before washed over her. 

Both of them looked up and watched as lanterns filled the sky. They held hands and Clarke put her head on Lexa's shoulder as they forgot for just a second that tomorrow could bring more death and pain. Right now all that mattered was remembering the reason they fought in the first place. 


End file.
